


A Meal for Two~

by Sosuke_of_Secondearth



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bacon, Cute, Dorks in Love, Food, M/M, zevvy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosuke_of_Secondearth/pseuds/Sosuke_of_Secondearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rasputin can't cook. At all. Anytime he tries, it always ends badly. Until dessert is offered~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meal for Two~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshaDecamiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/gifts).



I stood at the stove trying my best not to burn the bacon for the BLTs I was attempting to make. My boyfriend had not yet returned from work that evening, so I was trying to do my best and surprise him by attempting to properly finish a meal before he got home. I was never very fond of the kitchen. Cooking never was my greatest talent. I could burn water in a matter of minutes without even trying. Who burns water? I shouldn’t even be possible. But, I’ve done it. I was so concentrated on not burning the bacon when I nearly jumped out of my skin as the words “What’s shakin’, bacon?” were whispered softly in my ear. Because Zevran was a former assassin, it was fairly easy to sneak up on anyone, especially his lover, me. Luckily, I recognized his voice immediately. I turned around slowly, pressing my forehead against my mate’s.

“Zevy, how many times have I asked you not to do that?”

Zevran gently placed his hands on my hips. “Come now, I was only trying to surprise you.” He leaned down to kiss me, but just before his lips could meet mine, we were both startled by the sound of the smoke alarm going off. I turned around quickly and removed the flaming pan of bacon from its current burner and covered it. Never put water on a grease fire. I had learned that much from watching the Food Channel. As the smoke begin to dissipate, I tried to breath in fresh air. I can’t even properly finish a meal without something going wrong, I thought. Well, at least I had already chopped the lettuce and the tomatoes. Maybe I can try to make a salad? I wondered.

Zevran watched me as I wandered around the kitchen trying to find a decent sized bowl. He rested his head on his hands, on the island and smiled at me.

“What are you doing?” I inquired.

“Watching you,” he responded and his grin widened. 

I probably looked crazy trying to find a bowl to put the stupid lettuce and tomato in. Frantically looking through the cabinets, I finally found a plastic bowl to put the two ingredients in. With an exasperated sigh, I tossed the lettuce and tomato into the bowl. Zevran watched me the entire time, not knowing that everything was ruined. While I tried to figure out what else I wanted to do with the veggies, Zevran came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. 

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“Nothing…” I replied quietly. 

“Darling, what is it?” He continued. 

“I just… All I wanted to do was surprise you with dinner, and I failed terribly. I thought maybe, if I really tried, it would at least be edible.”

Zevran turned me around. “Well, why don’t we just skip to dessert?” He pulled me in closer by my shirt collar, and kissed me. I stood there, a bit shocked but I leaned in to the kiss and placed my arms around his neck, slowly playing with his hair. He pulled me along with him, as we made our way to the bedroom. 

~Fin~


End file.
